Ice Cream Cravings
by purtyinpink71121
Summary: Lily Potter is pregnant, and boy is she craving ice cream!  But what will her husband James say when he gets back from the store with the bacon she made him buy...? [Oneshot!][RL challange fic!]


**Ice Cream Cravings**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognize, so don't sue me please. Thanks:)

**A/N:** This is a challenge fic from the Reviews Lounge Forum. It's for the August Ice Cream Challenge, and I was supposed to write a story involving any characters, any era, and ice cream. And so, that is exactly what I did! Just a word of caution… I was in a rather random mood when this story came together… so read it with an open mind for silliness, okay? Okay! Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

In a blinding flash of intuition, I suddenly knew what I wanted. Ice cream. Not chips and salsa, not raspberries, not cucumber spears, not buttered toast, and certainly not spaghetti. I wanted ice cream. With chocolate sauce… ice cream with chocolate sauce. Yum…

I knew in the back of my head that my husband, James, would probably be angry with me when he realized I had changed my mind again. Hadn't I just sent him to the store not five minutes ago to buy some bacon? But I couldn't really be bothered enough to care about that at the time. I was Lily Potter, I was pregnant, and dammit I was craving ice cream!

I got up off of the couch, swaying slightly as I got to my feet, and waddled into the kitchen. I was a tad bit winded when I got there, and I decided to sit down at the kitchen table for a moment. I put a hand on my eight-month-pregnant belly, rubbing it lightly.

After a moment of resting, I got to my feet and headed for the fridge. I opened it up and smiled when I saw a bottle of chocolate sauce sitting right in front. I pulled it out and set it on the counter, then opened the freezer.

The freezer was packed, and there were many ice cream flavors to choose from. Strawberry, chocolate chip, moose tracks… how was I expected to make a decision that difficult?! I contemplated for a moment before I pulled them all out. No harm in that, right?

I then reached up into the cupboard and pulled out one of the largest bowls we had. I certainly wasn't about to make a whimpy little ice cream sundae… this thing was going to be hefty! And hopefully it would keep me full for a decent amount of time…

I got a spoon too, and I began yanking the lids off of the cartons. I started with the strawberry, and ran the spoon through the soft, creamy goodness. My mouth was watering by that point.

I put the scoop of ice cream into the bowl, licked the spoon, and then dug it into the moose tracks ice cream. When that flavor was added to my bowl too, I turned to the final flavor—chocolate chip.

Once I had three enormous mounds of ice cream in the bowl, I grabbed the chocolate sauce and commenced drizzling. The brown liquid oozed out of the bottle, saturating my dairy delight. When it was no longer possible to make out the flavors of ice cream, as they were all covered in chocolate syrup, I decided I had enough.

I grabbed the spoon I had scooped with and got myself a huge bite. I put it into my mouth and smiled. It tasted oh so good.

I took another bite, before I decided that I would rather sit down and eat my masterpiece than stand at the counter and eat it. I picked up the bowl, careful not to drop it, and headed back to the couch.

I continued eating the minute I sat down, and before long I had made a huge dent in my craving-induced-treat. Nearly half of it was gone, and yet I was still hungry for more. I continued eating, my taste buds thanking me with every bite. Just when I reached the half-way point, I heard a noise coming from the other side of the house… the front door opening.

"Lily!"

Shoot! James was home with the bacon that I had been craving 15 minutes ago… he was going to kill me. That was the 5th false alarm trip to the store that I made him make in two weeks!

"Lily, where are you?" he called, and I could hear him getting closer to the room I was in, "I've got your bacon!"

I panicked. Looking around wildly, I spotted the coffee table, and an idea came to my head. I quickly shoved my bowl of ice cream under the coffee table, and put a blanket over the table, so that the ice cream was safely hidden from view. I then scrambled back to the couch and managed a look of carefree nonchalance just as James rounded the corner.

"Hey, there you are love. Why didn't you answer me?" he questioned, a plastic grocery bag clutched in his left hand. My bacon…

"Oh, I uh, didn't hear you call me," I responded as he came to sit next to me on the couch.

"I've got the bacon that you insisted on having," he said. Was I imagining the mischievous smirk on his face?

"Thanks, hon!" I said, faking enthusiasm.

"You didn't change you mind again, did you?" Oh man! I was busted! Wait, just stay calm Lily. He doesn't necessarily know.

"Of course not!" I told him. His smirk grew wider. I was so busted.

"Really?" He began to lean in closer to me then, and in spite of myself, in spite of all the time I'd been with him, I felt my heart speed up just a bit.

"Yes?" It came out as more of a question as he continued getting closer to me.

"Then what's that on your face?" My eyes widened in shock. He lifted a finger and touched something right near my mouth.

"Is that… chocolate sauce?" he asked, grinning at me as he held his finger up in front of my face. Damn it!

"No…?" I tried, but he wasn't convinced.

"What where you eating with chocolate sauce, Lily?" he asked. He had scooted back and he was now grinning at me. I sighed in defeat.

"Ice cream," I said bitterly, and I reached down onto the floor to fetch my half-melted ice cream sundae. James let out a loud peal of laughter, and soon I was joining him in spite of myself.

"You, Lily, are amazing," he told me once he had calmed down, shaking his head.

"Thank you?" I said. He was still grinning at me.

"So I guess I can go put this bacon in the fridge… eat your ice cream before it melts any more," he said, motioning to the bowl that was now on my lap. I looked down at it. It was now extremely melted, and the colors of the pink strawberry ice cream was swirling together with the chocolate sauce and chunks of chocolate were all spread throughout it from the melting chocolate chip ice cream. It didn't look very appetizing like that. I wrinkled my nose.

"Lily?" James asked, seeing my face no doubt. I looked up at him guiltily.

"I don't really want it anymore…" I told him. Another smile broke onto his face.

"Are you serious?" He looked like he was about to laugh. I nodded.

"Then what do you want to eat?" he pressed. I thought for a moment before another food came rushing to my head.

"A burrito…"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Heh… poor James… now he has to go track down a burrito!

Thanks for reading this story guys, and please REVIEW IT!


End file.
